La Guerre des Facéties
by Abricote
Summary: TRADUCTION. La Guerre des Facéties est une tradition Poudlard. Et quand Draco fait une horrible crasse à Hermione, les Gryffondors promettent une vengeance exemplaire. Cette année la Guerre sera sanglante...


**Note : **Bonjour tout le monde, et oui voilà une nouvelle traduction ! Je sais ça fait du travail en plus, mais voyez vous, j'ai eu le coup de foudre… :D J'ai a-d-o-r-é cette fic et puisqu'elle est vraiment moins difficile à traduire que Redemption, je me suis lancée ! Mais je n'abandonne en rien mes fics !

J'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi, j'ai aimée !

**Disclamer :** CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION. Je ne suis donc que l'humble traductrice… Tous le mérite reviens à la fabuleuse auteur anglaise _**CrazyGirl47**_ que je remercie vivement ( _thank you !!_ )! Mis à part, l'univers d'Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling – la chanceuse…

Cette fic sera publiée en alternance avec Redemption, soit toutes les deux semaines. En attendant, _Enjoy !_

_

* * *

_

**La Guerre des Facéties**

**

* * *

**

_Prologue :_

Le professeur McGonagall avait maintenant terminée sa leçon et fixait d'un air mauvais les Gryffondors assis en face d'elle. Chacun frissonna quand ses narines se dilatèrent, s'était mauvais signe.

- Comme vous le savez sûrement, la tradition veut qu'à Poudlard les septièmes années se livre la à la Guerre des Facéties. Sa voix était extrêmement froide et montait quelques fois dans les aigus. Quelques élèves échangèrent des regards lourds de sens en remuant la main, tout le monde savait ça et à vrai dire, les Gryffondors avaient déjà des facéties en tête…

- Cette année le personnel et moi même avons essayé de _démolir_ cette Guerre sans aucun sens mais il faut croire que notre bien aimé Directeur apprécie grandement cette activité puérile… Ses yeux brillèrent de colère un instant et elle fusilla ses élèves du regards. Cependant, si je ne peux pas vous interdire d'y participer, je peux vous prévenir !

- McGonagall trouve toujours un moyen de nous faire cours, grogna Ron en murmurant. Surtout quand elle ne peux pas nous interdire de faire quelques chose…

Harry acquiesça amusé, reconnaissant une fois de plus les manigances de Dumbledore pour amener tous les professeurs à devenir aussi timbré qu'il l'était lui même.

- Premièrement ! Aboya McGonagall en faisant sursauter la moitié de la classe. Les facéties _sont_ punissables dans le cas où elles sont contraire au règlement de l'école, font des dommages à l'école et/ou spécialement si elles sont dangereuse. Toute personne suspecte de ne serais ce que penser à faire un facétie dangereuse connaîtra la PIRE détention de toute sa vie, suis-je claire ?

Les étudiants acquiescèrent prudemment en reculant dans leurs chaises.

- Deuxièmement, je désapprouve fortement cette activité, de plus faire des facéties c'est vous exposé à un retour de flamme plus fort encore et attendez vous à ce que certaines soient vicieuse et vous créent des problèmes. Donc… elle soupira semblant se calmer. Faites attention à vous.

McGonagall inspira fortement en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Et troisièmement, elle soupira, surveillez vos arrières. Nous sommes des Gryffindors et comme tels nos principaux adversaires seront les Slytherins qui sont souvent franchement désagréables et une raison de plus pour être prudent et sur ses gardes. Croyez le ou non, les Slytherins sont particulièrement revanchard.

Hermione soupira ne levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'Harry et Ron frissonnaient ; Draco Malfoy allait certainement utilisé cette excuse pour les torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

- Les Ravenclaws ne doivent pas non plus être pris à la légère. Ils sont intelligents et donc susceptibles de faire des facéties si complexe que croyez en ma longue expérience, vous vous en mordrez les doigts. McGonagall lança un regard perçant à ses élèves et continua quand elle sut qu'elle avait toute leurs attention. Méfiez vous notamment des Hufflepuffs. Ils sont rusés et n'on pas peur de mettre la main à la pâte pour une facétie. Fort de leurs sens de la loyauté et de la justice, ils possèdent une détermination qui en a déconcerté plusieurs. Je sais que l'on parle de la vengeance d'Amos Diggory encore maintenant et n'oubliez pas le désastre qu'a crée la famille Bones et qui a ravagé une famille entière durant des centaines d'années. Et n'oublions pas nos amis Gryffindors.

Il est rare que les vengeances des Gryffindors soient mesquine, en fait ils sont peuvent faire n'importe quoi juste pour rire. Et oui Monsieur Weasley je parle de vos frères et ne souriez pas comme ça Monsieur Potter, j'ai faillit étrangler votre père et ses amis dans le temps. Je dois bien avouée que votre mère n'était pas en reste – Merlin qu'elle était rusée – Préfète-en-Chef ou pas. Son regard dévia jusqu'à Hermione qui tritura mal à l'aise son insigne.

Quand la sonnerie retentie l'ensemble de la classe se rua dehors pour épiloguer sur les avertissement de leurs professeur, qui s'était avachie sur son bureau, la mine défaite.

- Je me demande ce que tes parents on faits pour que McGonagall en parle, Harry. fit Ron d'un air songeur tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle.

- Je meurs d'envie de le savoir… McGonagall avait quelques années de plus qu'eux, je crois. Et elle est revenue enseignée durant leurs septième année. dit Harry d'un air pensif.

- Nous demanderons à Sirius la prochaine fois qu'on le verra. Mais… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à ce cher Malfoy ? sourit Ron d'un air diabolique en frottant ses mains.

- Aucune idée... mais Sirius et Remus en auront sûrement une, voir plus. On dit que les Maraudeurs était comme Fred et George, voir pire.

- J'écrirai aussi à Fred et George, ils pourraient nous envoyer leurs marchandises à un prix raisonnable…

- Et les gars. Intervint timidement Hermione. Peut être qu'on devrait laisser Malfoy tranquille.

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent brusquement en la dévisageant, choqués.

- QUOI ? Rugit Ron.

- Nous allons avoir des problèmes... Je pourrai perdre mon statut de Préfète en Chef et vous vos privilèges de Préfèts. Penser à ce que vos parents diraient…

- Comment peux tu te dégonfler maintenant ? C'est l'excuse parfaite pour trucider Malfoy! S'exclama Harry, clairement choquer.

Tous trois pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle bondée bavardant violemment sur les risques que cette stupide parodie de Guerre pouvait apportée. Ils venaient juste de s'asseoir, le ton montant inexorablement entre Ron et Hermione, et ils ne remarquèrent même pas que Malfoy et ses laquets ( Crabbe et Goyle ) se tenaient derrière eux. Ils ne les aperçurent que quand Malfoy fit tomber le verre d'Hermione. Harry – loué soit ses réflexes d'attrapeur – intercepta facilement le gobelet avant qu'il ne s'écrase à terre. Le Survivant reposa brutalement le verre sous le nez de sa propriétaire et leva un regard méchant vers Malfoy.

Le visage de celui-ci se fendit en un sourire mauvais tandis qu'il haussait les épaules.

- Oops. Il fit un clin d'œil au trio furieux et s'éloigna à grand pas.

- C'était... sans intérêts. Grogna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Snape était entrain de le regarder… Ils sont partis lui parler. Dit Hermione. Mais voyons le bon côté des choses, si c'est la seule chose qu'il peut faire ça ne risque pas d'être dangereux.

- Il avait sûrement quelques chose d'autre en tête, mais il a dû se rendre compte que Snape le fixait. Maintint Ron.

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre quand Lavande Brown s'assit à côté d'eux et leva son verre d'un air solennel.

- Un toast, dit-elle avec malice, pour le début d'une belle guerre.

Ils trinquèrent tous joyeusement avant d'avaler le liquide d'un coup – sauf bien sur Hermione qui était d'humeur hargneuse.

- Et alors, continua Lavande. Que peux t-on faire aux Slytherins ? Vous savez que la moitié de Poudlard a pris les paris sur vous trois ? Compte tenu de votre passé avec Malfoy et Parkinson ( la jeune fille grimaça de dégoût ) et de vos rapports avec les jumeaux Weasley, j'en suis sure, vous leurs botterez le cul. Ne les épargnez pas, j'ai pariée dix Gallions sur vous, les gars.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et voulu leurs rappeler toute de même le règlement mais elle se sentit tout à coup, extrêmement fatiguée.

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher… pour étudier. Elle ne put retenir un bâillement.

- Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? Lui demanda Harry, inquiet. Hermione allait très bien quelques secondes auparavant.

- Non, finissez de manger. Je vais bien.

Hermione se leva en titubant et se hâta de sortir alors que Harry et Ron se lançait dans un concours d'idées farfelue pour la Guerre des Facéties avec Lavende Brown, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom et Ginny Weasley. D'ailleurs ils étaient si pris dans leurs conversations qu'entres deux rires, ils ne remarquèrent même pas, que le professeur Snape s'en allait d'un pas somnolent…


End file.
